Anti-Heroes Born From The Shadows
by BoladeMeme
Summary: (From a request from FeralG3)Three years ago, due to mysterious circumstances, Dean found something impossible. Something that shouldn't exist. Now, in the present, he and his family were on a family trip to visit his grandmother in his hometown, Chamberlain. But when they get there, all they find are ruins, death and a mysterious girl from his past. Please, read description.


**_OOC Carrie/ Slightly Dark Carrie. Carrie X OC. AU. 2013 MOVIE X BOOK MIXED_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own Carrie, Venom, Marvel or any other material referenced in this story._**

**_Important warning! Please, read before starting reading the story:_**

**_This story will contain mature themes in some parts, such as swearing, depression and violence with a bit of gore. If you do not like this kind of thing, please do not read. _**

**_Chapter 1: Who are you? Part 1_**

The rain was hitting hard the car's window. The blue car was lonely on the road, seeing there was no other vehicle around. There are three people on that car, a tired woman in her mid 30s driving the car and drinking coffee, she was an beautiful Chinese woman, with light skin, black eyes and short black hair at neck height, she was a bit chubby and short, wearing round glasses. She was wearing a yellow sweater with a red line, along with dark jeans pants. She had a golden wedding ring on her ring finger. An young man in his 16s and a little girl with 8 years old, almost 9. She had light skin, blonde hair with the same cut as her mother, only with a white bunny and green flowers headband. She has bright blue eyes and rather large front teeth. She was a bit chubby like her mother due to her love for sweets. She was wearing a blue butterfly dress and red sandals.

The people in the car only wanted to finish that damn road trip, they were sick of that car and of having to sleep in motels. The little girl was so tired that she rested her head on her brother's arm and gripped his hand. The boy was looked at his sister and smiled. She has a strong grip for a kid. Quietly, he slipped himself from the kid's grip and placed her ugly blue cat pillow in her arms which she accepted with a smile. That pillow was a gift from their late father, he bought that damn pillow on her last birthday party. Despite being an ugly pillow, it was comfy and she loved that thing with her heart, always hugging it when its time to sleep.

The boy started to feel sleep, so, he through a nap won't be so bad. He adjusted himself in the seat, put his phones on, selected one of his playlists and rested his head against the window. The glass was cold, but it didn't matter, he just wanted to have some sleep. He was listening Ramones Blitzkrieg Bop, one of his favorite songs. He adjusted the volume to not disturb him or his partner. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the joys of the sleep.

The dream was a memory from the day his life turned upside down. Ah, good old memories. The day he met him. He had 13 years old when that happened. He was running, not running from fear, of course not, but because he is smart. Smart enough to know that, despite being a skilled fighter for his age, he is still just a teen, and don't stand a chance against seven thugs. Not yet. He could took down three, but not a entire gang of piece of shit. The punks were nine, he took down two of them, but the others came and he knew he fucked up.

It all started few minutes ago.

It was a sunny day on Chamberlain, but was a bad one for someone. The boy was pissed off. He had a fight on school, again. What made things even worse was that the principal believed the bullies, and not him. Fuck, he was protecting a chubby boy and he is the villain?! And the boy was so afraid of the bullies that he decided to take their side. He sighed, his parents won't like it, not even a little.

The night was coming, he thought he should go home by now, but first he needed something; he needed cool his head and the best way he knew was listen some good music while drinking a delicious vanilla milkshake. He put his black and red headphones and choose his favorite playlist, the one he decided to call 'Random and Bipolar'. Walking around the streets he quickly found a ice cream shop.

"_Perfect_!" He thought.

Finally his day was getting better. He entered the shop and choose a vanilla milkshake. After paying, he was on his way to a bus stop to go home but he heard an yell.

"HELP!" A girl shouted. It came from a alley, and it was a dirty one, almost like the cliché ones from the movies. Without fear, he went to see what was happening.

There're two guys and a young girl. They were picking on a girl( probably trying to take her money or worse), who clearly want nothing with them. She was alone with them in a alley. The girl looks to have the same age as him, while the guys, looked to be on theirs 18s or even 20s. Cowards.

"_Mom and dad can save their lectures for later, there are more important things on the matter_."

He, being who he is, decided to play hero, again. What can he do if this is part of him? The comic books inspired him, even through his parents told him to grow up and see that comic books and real life a two things completely different. He couldn't let the girl by herself with that guys, he must help her, he needed to help her. He always had this hero side. He silently put the rest of his milkshake in the trash can and entered the alley.

The girl was backed on the wall, screaming for help, but no one came(besides him). People gave no care about the girl. Either fear or simply don't care. He turned his head and looked with disgust to the people who walked in the street. He turned his attention back to his objective. There was the girl and Trash 1 and Trash 2. He chose to call the thugs by the names they deserve.

"_Yeah, the names serves them right._" The boy thought with a sneer.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HEL…" Slap.

Oh, now they're so fucked up. He hates men like this, makes him disgusted . Father and Mother always said:' You do not beat women and children'. His parents educated him properly when he was a kid. He could feel the anger taking over him. He looked at the ground and grinned. He picked a stone the size of the palm of his hand. He grinned, oh, this gonna be good. Bombs on the way.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BITCH!" Trash 2 yelled. His voice is hoarse.

"Mark, let's finish this quickly before someone… Ow, what the fuck?!"

The still nameless thug was on his knees, grabbing his head in agony, while the now named Mark (but for the boy, he still was trash 1) let go of the girl and turned his head to see who throw the stone. The boy turned off his music and cracked his knuckles. He find the sound oddly pleasant. Must be from all the fights over the years.

"You know, seeing two pieces of shit picking on a girl who clearly wants nothing with said pieces of shit… it really pisses me off."

The boy was wearing a bright yellow jacket, under the jacket was a black t-shirt with gray details. His hair was short and black onyx. He was a half Chinese boy with black eyes and a . He is a tall boy and was a bit muscular. He had his hands on his pockets and looked at the thugs with a look of disgust.

The nameless thug came back to his senses but still was holding the back of his head. There's a bit of red on his hand.

"Hey, what do you want, brat? Why the hell you throw a stone at me?"

The boy's eye twitched. He hate that word.

" Name's Dean, not brat! And isn't obvious? I came here to stop you both from doing anything."

They stared at Dean, then at each other. Then, they started laughing, a loud and mocking laugh, one which made Dean even more angered. A part of him hates when people doesn't takes him seriously, but, deep down, other part of him like when they do it, when they underestimate him. Makes the fight even better and his chances of success turn to be even greater.

"Gotta admit, kid, you have guts, it's not everyone who tries to pick a fight with us. You must have a death wish or something." Trash 1 sneered.

Trash clapped his hands while shaking his head. His grin was showing his yellow teethes. Death wish or not, he still thought he needed help her. And he will.

"Do you have any idea of who we are?" Trash 2 asked.

He had of a red pocket knife, clearly Trash 2 was trying intimidate him. Trash 1 also had one, but he had a chrome butterfly knife. Yeah, now he has a challenge. It doesn't matter, he could beat those two, he's sure of that. His fear was washed away.

"No, and I simply don't care. Now, leave her alone before I beat you guys to a pulp." He said confidently.

He took the Kung Fu's Tiger Style instance, he was ready to fight them. He learned several martial arts since he was a 6 years old kid. It was his father decision, he wanted his son to learn how to protect himself. His father always had some crazy ideas, but damn, he is a good old man. He also put his baby sister on the same routine as him, also saying she needed to protect herself(even through mom saw it with disdain). Well, he kind agree on that one. He won't be every time around her , but he swore to God, he'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt his baby sister.

Like before, they looked at each other, a smirk appeared on their features then they burst into mocking laughter. Yeah, they do not take him seriously. It made his eye twitch for a bit and he gritted his teeth.

"Let me finish him, Joe."

The now named Joe nodded at his partner, but for Dean, he still was Trash 1. Trash 2 was playing with his chrome butterfly knife as if it was a toy. He had a mocking grin on his face. He was coming in a slow pace, trying to put fear on Dean.

"Well, _Dean_, we warned you. Now…"

Without warning, Trash 2 lunged at him with full intent to stab the boy. Dean quickly dashed to the side, his heart beating fast from the adrenaline. This aren't no joke. Trash 2 tried again, this time aiming to slash his throat, this made Dean's eyes widen and the first thing he did was block the attack using his forearms. A foolish move, but, the only move he could've think. The chrome knife, shiny and sharp, cut his jacket and Dean felt his skin being slashed like butter by the blade. He cursed himself for his stupidity, who the hell he thinks he is? Batman? Luckily, the cut wasn't deep enough to make him bleed to death.

The pain, mixed with feeling of blood dirtying his jacket, made his blood boil. Now he was so pissed off. Ignoring the pain, Dean gripped his wrist and twisted, making the thug yell in pain and drop the knife. Dean gritted his teeth, glared at Trash 2 and, with an roar, Dean punched the thug's on the face. Then, with all his strength, he kicked Trash 2 on the ribs.

Joe's eyes widened, not fully believing what he's seeing. This kid, who is younger than him and his friend, knocked the latter as if he was nothing. This angered him to no end; maybe he should teach his brat a lesson or two. The brat is a good fighter, he had to admit. Okay, if this kid want a fight, he'll give one. Well, perhaps he should call it a test. Joe thought it's a shame, a good fighter like this kid could have be a good use the gang. Maybe he could convince him, but first, the fight. Joe and Mark belongs to a dangerous gang feared by many people.

" You are good, kid. A skilled fighter, but a foolish one. Say, how about you join our gang and maybe I'll forgive you stunt. You could make some good use in our gang."

Like his partner, Joe was coming in low pace. This surprised Dean, now this is a new one. He, a teen with a hero complex, has been asked to join a gang. Almost made him laugh. Trash 1 was putting his pocket knife down, either thinking he will accept or trying to fool him, probably the latter. Don't matter, he'll beat this guy. He took a boxing stance and glared at the thug.

"Nah, _thank you._" Dean snorted.

Trash 1 let out a 'tsk' and shook his head. Dean could see where this is going. Trash 1 decided to make this kid suffer, and maybe even cripple him. That's the reason he hates kids, they never learn. A bunch of cry babies good for nothing. After he deal with this brat, he will finish the work and enjoy an icy beer.

Now, knowing what the boy was capable, he need to be careful. Like his friend, one wrong move and he's down. Gripping tightly his red pocket knife, with an insane and a grin on his face, he charged at Dean. When he was closer to the boy, he was hit by something. It was solid, large and it hurt like hell, he could feel a cut on the back of his head. He almost fall on the ground. Of course, he forgot about the girl, she's obviously threw something at him. Joe decided to make her suffer, but before he could react, he was punched on the jaw with strength enough to knock him unconsciously.

The stone, the same used against Trash 2, fell on the ground next to Trash 1, it was with a bit blood drops on some parts. Dean winced, this stunt must have hurt the guys more than he expected. While he does not regret fighting these guys, he also does not wish for them to die or worse- for him, there are worse things than death.

Dean looked at the girl, she was taking deep breaths and her legs were trembling. He could see her better now. She had a beautiful strawberry blonde hair, white skin and green eyes. Her lips started to tremble, her eyes were closed and she's also covering her upper body. She was wearing an ugly long brown skirt. Tears started to slip through her face, wetting her red cheeks. Dean looked at the ground. Next to the girl, rags of clothes laying on the dirty ground of the alley. Sighing, he unzipped off jacket, not looking at her body.

He offered the jacket, and after looking at it for a brief moment of silence, quickly as an whip, she took from his hands and with a weak voice she asked to him turn around. He did so and waited, respecting her privacy. He decided to check his wounds, but wasn't something he should worry about, some stitches and he will be okay. But most certainly these wounds will leave a scar; he almost could see his mother's lecture is about to level up to a new degree.

The weak voice of the girl called for him, she was being formal, calling him mister. Her hand was tugging on his black shirt, like a toddler calling for mother's attention. He turned his head to her, her tearful green eyes met his black ones, a small smile appeared on her features.

"T-Thank you, mister." Her voice was low but beautiful, like the whisper of an angel.

"You're welcome. And please, don't call me mister, I'm only 13."

She giggled. Her giggle made him smile. The jacket covered her upper body and a bit of her thighs. She wiped her tears, looked at the ground and frowned. Next to the rags of clothes was a bag and a Bible. She let out a tired sigh and knelled to pick her things. A moment of silence between the two teens, as if they were waiting for the right moment to start talk.

" So, uh, you can give the jacket another day." Dean started the chat, even through he was not sure if that is what he should say.

She nodded quietly, not looking at his eyes, blushing a bit. Then, her eyes turned to his wounds and she gasped, putting her hands on her mouth. Feeling bit disgusted by the blood, she looked away. Her eyes started to get wet again.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry. B-because of m-me, y-you-"

He placed his hand on her shoulders and smiled to her.

"No need for worry, some stitches and I will be fine. And please, do not blame yourself for this, you're not the one who did it, 'kay?" He said. "Besides, you got a nice aim, you really helped me throwing that stone on him."

She looked at him in confusion. She didn't throw the stone… it… it flew by itself. How, she doesn't know. Before she could answer him, a loud noise startled the two teens, as if an old metal door opened. From the door, voices barked, like troublemakers on a Friday's night.

"Joe! Mark! Are you guys done there? We heard a noise coming from there!" A voice barked.

From the alley's end, a young man who looked to be on his 20s. He was tall and had the body of an bodybuilder, white skin and greasy hair. He had a cigarette on his mouth, a sparkle like a firefly on the night. When his eyes met his two goons fallen on the ground, he dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it as if he was killing a cockroach.

"Hey guys, look at this!"

Dean eyes widened. His mind was screaming to him to run and take the girl with him.

"Coming, Big C. C'mon, guys." Another voice said, also a male.

Dean turned to the girl. Nodding to himself.

"Run." His voice was quietly yet a bit loud.

"What?"

He started to push her, not taking his eyes from the guy. Then, more six guys came out from the building, their intimidate appearances and their grins made Dean's gulp in fear.

"I will drive their attention to me while you run away."

Her eyes widened. She tried to grab his wrists but he stopped her.

"B-but what about you?" Worry present in her voice. Damn, her stuttering made her look cute, he shook this thought off his head, this isn't the time to have these kind of thoughts.

Her savior forced a smile, showing his perfect white teeth. Despite telling her this, he not so sure if he would be fine. In fact, he's starting to think he might not came out of this alive. Damn, negative thoughts never are a good thing, at least what his father always says.

"I'll be fine, just go."

Seeing he won't accept no as an answer, she nodded rapidly and started to run. With a last look, he tried to smile and say something to assure him like 'good luck' or even " may God be with you" but all she could do was say a quickly 'thank you'. He nodded and smiled. She run away from the alley. With the girl out of the danger area, he turned his attention to the thugs. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air and with a quickly movement, he pick up the stone and threw to stone with all his strength at the one called 'Big C'. He stone hit him on the chest, making him almost to fall.

"Hey, you assholes! Come get me, you cunts!" He yelled, a toothy grin on his face.

Big C glared daggers at him, a glare that promised a very painful lesson. He looked at his friends as if they were idiots. He grabbed two of them and pushed them, ordering them and his other goons to get him.

"Get him, you dumbasses!"

They all nodded and started to run towards Dean. Ah, now they get it.

Unlike all the other times he ever ran, this time he was running for his life. He almost never run from the fights. His father made him run laps, but no matter how many times he did the dammed laps, his endurance never change. But, to make things work between him and a running, when he's running he hears the same music, Running in The 90's. This music gives him a motivation to run, maybe because there is a frenetic rhythm or just because he likes it. Unfortunately, now isn't time for music. His heart was beating fast, making him take various breaths. He ran past a few people who were minding their own business, not knowing what is about to happen. After running for what looked hours, Dean started to fatigue. Running always been something Dean hated. Sometimes, he felt a pain in the belly and the thighs.

In the end, he managed to lost them. Taking a few moments to rest, he looked around. He was on the edges of the town, there is a forest a few yards, making a scenery a like it came from a horror movie. The cold wind, mixed with the grim feeling, made the boy shudder a bit. He looked at dark sky. The night was clean and with no clouds at all, stars on the sky, making a beautiful night on Chamberlain- and shoving away the grim feeling. He smiled at the stars, and with a chuckle he put his right hand on the air, as if he was trying to grab a star and take it to his home. Suddenly, a star moved. It was getting bigger and coming closer. A shooting star.

"Wow." The 'wow' was filled with genuine amazement.

After a few seconds falling in the air, the shooting star fell right in the deeps of the dark forest making a sound a bit loud.

A thought came in Dean mind, almost like a girly whisper, saying _Go there, Dean. You'll find something there. Something much better than an Action Comics n°1 or even gold in the rainbow's end._ Then a girly giggle. IN HIS MIND! This made him shudder. His mind was denying that foolish- and scary- thought. Was like someone- or something- was talking to him and ordering him to things. And he did so. Like. A. Puppet.

He put his feet and legs to work- even through his mind was screaming STOP STOP STOP- and entered the dark woods. The woods are down right creepy, like the one from Blair Witch Project movie. At night, was dead silence. The bugs and the owls were not making any sound. As if… a predator was around. This made Dean cringe in fear. Yet, he still was entering in the deeps of a creepy forest. Why? He don't know, he couldn't find an explanation to why he was doing this. Everything turned to be so strangely natural, as if it was a common thing to do. But it's not! Yet, so natural, like walking in the beach in a sunny day and enjoying an vanilla ice-cream.

After minutes walking, he found something. A light in the dark, was a large crater, next to some fallen trees. His thoughts was " what in the world?". His logical side screaming " WRONG TURN, DEAN, TURN BACK, NOW".

_"Go, Dean. Your gift is in there. Open up and entertain me_. " It said again. The voice had a warm and girly voice, like a angel, yet, with malice in there, making a bit evil.

Without wanting to say anything he said:

"Yes." He followed it orders, like a puppy following its owner's rules.

"_Good boy_." Now it was a seductive whisper, like the one someone tells to his lover.

The crater was large and weird, with many weird symbols. No, that's is not the word. Bizarre, yeah. And why is that? Because how in the world something so small made such destruction. In the crater, a metallic box in a case style, with led lights. The box was undamaged. His thought were "how ?"

_"Go, It's time. You and her will be great warriors."_

Her? Warriors? What it meant? Don't matter! He need to open the box. Now. Yet his logical side is screaming, almost begging, to stop, turn around and go home. In his home, he would find his sister watching cartoons or in his room, messing everything just to annoy him, his father probably should be in the garage fixing something with his tools, his mother probably would tired from work and just ordered something, his grandmother was probably reading something. And he… he is in a forest, at night, alone, hurt, with a strange box and listening to a voice in his head. Why?

Then came a thought. The thought that made his fate.

"_WHY THE HELL NOT? IT'S LIKE THE SONG. The good and old 'hey, ho, let's go'!_"

He don't know why he did it, but he jumped, as if he was doing skydive. Yahoo!

Jumping in the crater, and, to his misfortune, stumbling and dirtying himself, he could feel some new bruises on his face, and two loud 'crack' all thanks to the dammed stones. He almost wanted to scream 'Oh, thank you, stones and dirty, you guys fucked me up!'. His logical stopped screaming, as if it abandoned him and let him at the mercy of the voice.

"Ouchy!"

After he stopped rolling the crater down, he, with difficult, got up. Breathing quickly, looking around, he was dizzy to the point he almost fall on his knees. When he came back to his senses he felt an excruciating pain in right hand. Taking a look, he saw the problem. Two broken fingers, like the ones in a certain scene of a zombie movie. He touched to middle finger, which made him yell in pain. Gritting his teeth and whimpering in pain, he looked at the metallic box. It was glowing, as if it was say " open". He knelled next to the box and saw something shocking. A note. How? How is this note still okay after all this. It's impossible. The factors like heat, speed, gravity and all. So, how can a box and a note be ok after all this?

_To you, Dean._

_There is someone who help in your journey. After you two get along and play nice, you find the girl. She will be someone of great importance in your life._

_Xoxo._

"_What? Is this some joke? This must be a joke. But why do I having this feeling? Why do I want open it_?"

"_Forget about that, Dean. Just open the present. Now_!" The girly voice barked. It sounded impatient.

"Okay. I'll open the present." His look was as if he was hypnotized.

Reluctantly, he unlocked it. He did, and when he did, it happened. Something, a black, cold and slimy wrapped around left hand. The creepy feeling of seeing a thing like that made his heart nearly stop.

He yelped and tried to get that thing off him that was crawling in him and growing. Then he saw its face, it had scary large and white eyes showing it wickedness and a shark like grin, a mouth with several razor teeth. Dean stopped squirming and looked at it eyes, he knows that face, he had seen that face many times in the comic books. No, it can't be him.

Then, it talked to him, scaring the boy.

"**Dean. Dean**." It voice said. Its really him, its ... Venom. He's real. How?

"Dean. Dean. Wake up." The voice of his mother calmed him down.

"Uh?"

Everything was messy like a twister. Took time to him realize where they were. They were not in road anymore but in a gas station, some people were looking at them. Two loud fire siren in the passing in the background made everything so confuse.

"Sweet, you were having a nightmare. You started to screaming which made me stop." Her voice was filled with motherly worry.

He took a deep breath, calming his mind.

"Ah sorry, Ma. Yeah, we had a nightmare. Did we scary you and Evy?" He questioned.

The woman looked at her daughter. She was tugging on her pillow and her brother's arm, bringing closer to her with a strong grip.

"Well, you did scary us." She said, sternly. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Are you okay, big brother? Do you wanna hug Mr. Blue?" She asked with bubbly innocence. She named the pillow 'Mr. Blue'. Ugly pillow. "He helps me when I having a bad dream. He fights the monsters." She added.

He smiled and ruffed her hair, much to the child's annoyance.

"Yeah, we are okay, squirt. You can keep Mr. Blue, thank you."

The girl pouted( she hates being called squirt) and started to play fight with him inside the car. The mother shook her head and smiled, then said:

"Hey, hey, that's enough. Say, how about we all stay here for a bit?"

"Sure, Ma."

"Sure, mommy." She said after him, mimicking his voice.

They took off the belt and got off the car, feeling the rain drop, enjoying the wind and stretching the legs. Dean half entered the car again to pick his wallet. Looking at his mother, who was picking a few things before closing the car. He said:

"Ma, we are going to bathroom first then we'll buy a few things for all of us."

Distracted, his mother said a 'sure, go have fun'. He sighed and started walking. On his way to the post, he started to think in his dream and in unanswered questions. After that night, everything changed. He did things, changed his body, he got stronger. He and his partner formed a bond, a strong friendship. He killed people. But… how? How is this possible? Venom wasn't suppose to exist, yet, he does. Even he doesn't know how he got here. That girl, the one he saved, he never talked nor saw her again. And… who was that voice? It commanded him like a puppet. It didn't was Venom.

For three years, those questions remained unanswered. And they still are.

He bought a few things for him, his mother and sister. Such as sweets( for him and his sister) and a few lunches and water for all of them.

While he was paying, the news shocked all the occupants in the store, making everyone gasp and fear the worst, especially Dean:

DESTRUCTION IN CHAMBERLAIN

**Review and let me know what do you think. Until next time!**


End file.
